My Pokemon Journey
by Roxen Red Giha
Summary: Set three years before R/G/B/Y I start my own Pokemon Journey. Red being my little brother. There will be a lot of dark things going on towards the middle of the story so rated M just to be safe. But, there's no sexual stuff like most rated M fics. Some of Red's journey is also included later in the story. So stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a Journey

**My Pokemon**** Journey**

**My P.O.V**

RING RING RING! My eyes opened to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached a hand over and shut it off then jolted up. A grin spread across my face today was the day. "Crap! No time to think, I need to get ready!"

I hopped off my bed and grabbed my clothes. I put on a red t-shirt, a casual pair of blue jeans, a brown belt with a small item pouch attached, my red wrist bands, a green/white hooded thin jacket, socks, my green/white shoes, and lastly my green/white hat.

Once I was finished I went downstairs. My mom and younger brother Red were eating breakfast. "Honey, do you have time for breakfast?" My mom asked. "Sorry mom, I don't. I wish I did but I need to get to the Professor Oak's lab!"

"Bro! What kind of pokemon are you gonna pick?" My 8 year old brother asked. He's three years younger than me, making me 11. "You'll find out later, kid." I replied, walking out the door.

So, I reached the lab and opened the door. I walked up to Professor Oak. "Good morning professor!"

"Ah Brendon! your a couple minutes early! But at least you made it!" I laughed. "Hey, it's better than being late, right?" Professor Oak also laughed. "Can't argue with that."

Another minute went by and a girl with long black hair, sky blue eyes, a dark blue shirt with a pokeball symbol in the right hand corner, brown jeans, a belt, blue/white sneakers, a purple item puch attached to her belt, and a red scarf entered the room.

"Ah, Nichole! You made it as well. Now we just need to wait for Jamez!" And as if on cue my rival Jamez entered the lab.

Jamez was two years older than me, but I've known him since I was born and we compete all the time so he decided to wait until I was able to become a trainer so we could journey at the same time and continue to compete. Such a nice rival, huh?

Jamez wore a gray t-shirt, a black/red unzipped jacket, a belt to hold up his goddamn pants, dark blue jeans, black/red sneakers, and a box-like bag strapped to his lower back. For a more detailed description of him, he has indigo blue eyes, and he has dark brown hair, his banges are brushed evenly too each side of his face so that way they don't cover his eyes but it's still pretty long in the back.

Now, I didn't explain everything about myself. I have straight, light-ish brown hair with spiky bangs. And my eye color is Red, just like my mom and my little brother.

"I'M READY FOR MY POKEMON!" Jamez shouted. I scratched my ear, wondering if he broke my eardrum with his voice. "Dude..your so noisy." I commented.

Jamez rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's just get started!" Man he was impatient.

Professor Oak coughed to get our attention. "Ahem! Now, since Brendon was here before the two of you he'll choose first!" I grinned.

The professor sent out the three starters. "As you know you have the choice of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Alrighty Brendon, which one will you choose."

Bulbasaur instantly caught my attention. I stared at him, I knew he was a boy. Bulbasaur stared back, we both had serious expressions on our faces. All of a sudden both me and the grass-type pokemnon cracked a grin.

"Alright Bulbasaur, how about it! Would ya like to come with me?" The Bulbasaur jumped into my arms giving me my answer. "Great! from now on we'll be best pals!"

I stepped back, setting Bulbasaur down next to me. Professor Oak handed me Bulbasaur's pokeball. "Okay, Nichole is going to choose next~ She was the second person to arrive." She nodded.

Nichole ended up choosing Squirtle as her starter. A sigh of relief could be heard from Jamez. "Thank god! I was going to choose Charmander anyway!" My rival exclaimed. Charmander made it's way towards him.

"Now here are your Pokedex's and Pokeballs. He handed each of us five pokeballs, I attached them to my belt. I then received a blue pokedex. James received a gray one, and Nichole got a pink one.

"Now, the Pokedex itself isn't complete yet. It's in it's prototype design and I've been working on it for five years so far, it can only record data on 100 out of the 150 pokemon in the world. But it should still prove useful. I'm trusting the three of you to help me collect data."

I gave Professor Oak a grin and a thumbs up. "I'll collect as much data as possible! That's a promise professor!" Jamez promised the same thing and Nichole didn't say anything. She seemed pretty shy about something.

Jamez and I turned to face each other at the same time. "How about a battle to kick things off?" He asked me. "Alright your on!" I responded. We moved to spot in the lab with some free space so we wouldn't damage anything.

"Alright Charmander go!" Jamez's Charmander stepped in front of him, eager to battle. "Okay, Bulbasaur! Let's show them what we're made of!" Bulbasaur nodded, facing Jamez's charmander, only a few feet away from it.

"Alright Charmander use scratch attack!" Charmander rushed towards Bulbasaur preparing to launch it's attack. I mentally facepalmed. 'You've gotta be kidding' I thought to myself.

"Bulbasaur quick use Vine Whip!" A single vine came out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and it slapped Charmander in the face. Charmander stopped, stunned a bit from being slapped, it wasn't effective but it was enough to stop Charmander in it's tracks.

"Now Bulbasaur tackle!" Bulbasaur ran towards Charmander, slamming into the fire-type. Charmander skidded back a few feat. "Use Ember!" Jamez shouted. The attack headed straight for Bulbasaur.

"Dodge to the left! Then use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur barely dodged the attack but made it just in time, using Razor Leaf which was a direct hit. Charmander fainted near his master. "Darn! How could I lose..." Jamez grunted in disappointed to himself then returned his Charmander to it's ball.

Bulbasaur looked at me, expecting to be returned to it's ball as well. I smiled. "I think I'll keep ya out of your ball. If you ever want to go in it just ask!" My starter nodded happily. Jamez left the lab, muttering something about getting stronger.

I noticed Nichole was still in the lab, I walked up to her. "Hey, uh..Nichole right? Aren't you gonna go start traveling?" I asked.

Nichole looked at me. "W-Well...it's just...I'm a bit scared..t-to travel alone." Just from the way she spoke I could tell she wasn't jokeing. So, I gave her a cheery grin. "Hey! I can travel with you!"

"Really?" She exclaimed. "Yeah it's no problem! Meet me near the exit towards route 1 in 10 minutes alright?" She nodded.

I ran out of the lab, Bulbasaur in my arms. Within a couple seconds I was back at my house. I knocked on the door and Red opened it. "MOM! BRO'S BACK!" He shouted. I chuckled.

Red was an 8 year old boy, my younger brother. He had spiky black hair, red eyes like me, and a cheerful grin on his face all the time. His best friend was professor Oak's grandson Green.

My mom was a beautiful woman who was no older than 31. She looked like she was still in her early 20's though. She had dark blue hair and usually wore aprons. Mainly because she loved to cook. And thanks to her I have some cooking skills.

Well my mom has blue hair, Red has black hair, and my dad had black hair. So how do I have brown hair? I have no idea. (Before anyone asks he's not adopted.) Sadly, Dad died around the time Red was born. But he died as a hero and a great trainer.

Red noticed the Bulbasaur next to me. "WOW SO COOL! Mom look! He got a Bulbasaur!" My mom chuckled. "I noticed, it looks like a very strong pokemon!"

Red continued to talk. "Did you battle Jamez? What pokemon did he choose?"

"Ah, Jamez chose Charmander. And yeah you bet we battled!" My brother's grin widened. "Wait..since he had the type advantage does that mean you lost?"

I quirked an eyebrow, he sure knew his stuff. Then I grinned along with him, placing m hand on his head and gently ruffling his hair. "Nope! I won without Bulbasaur taking a single hit!"

"How'd you manage that honey?" My mom asked curiously. "Well, Sure his Charmander's tough and has the advantage but he rushed right in with his attacks so I was able to beat him with simple strategy." I shrugged, still grinning.

"So are you leaving now bro?" Red asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I promise to visit when I can, and I'll be sure to call." When all was said and done I hugged my mom. "By mom~" And ruffled Red's hair again. "Later, kid! Be sure to root for me!" And so, I turned and began walking, waving good by to my mom and brother.

It didn't take long before I met up with Nichole near Route 1. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah"

And so, we set out for route 1, heading for Viridian City.

**SMALL NOTE**

Alright, those of you waiting for more chapters for my other fanfics will have to wait. This is currently my main focus. But do not fret, It doesn't mean I've stopped working on the others. I'm still writing chapters for them, just haven't typed them out yet. So as long as your patient you can eventually expect an entire wave of chapters for each fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Leader Brock

**Chapter 2: Gym Leader Brock**

**My P.O.V**

"ALRIGHT! We're on the road to Viridian City!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. (All **puns** intended.)

Nichole, although I didn't notice, chuckled at my enthusiasm. In fact, I could hear my mom laugh since we were only just outside of Pallet town.

Who cares, I was excited. My journey was finally beginning. And so, I began to walk with Bulbasaur on my right and Nichole on my left.

Nichole and I walked in silence for about five minutes. That was...until I spoke. "Hey Nichole...do you plan on challenging the league?" It was a random, but fitting question to ask another trainer.

She shook her head and looked at me. "No, I simply want to travel and meet tons of awesome Pokemon~"

I nodded in understanding. "Ah that's cool. As for me...I'll be the champion of Kanto! Just you watch!" My natural grin spread across my face as I gave her a thumbs up.

Just then we both noticed a Pidgey, it's back facing us. Nichole was about to say something but I covered her mouth and motioned for her too whisper. She nodded in understanding.

"I want to catch it.." She whispered. I smiled and replied. "Go for it." She placed down her Squirtle that was in her arms, whispering for it to use bubble. Of course, the Pidgey didn't see it coming and was hit. Already fainted.

She unclipped a pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. However, just before she threw the ball I took out my Pokedex and recorded it's data.

**Pokedex Entry**: "A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

The ball shook once, twice, three times, and Pidgey was caught. Nichole squeeled with joy. I covered my ears but smiled nonetheless.

She already had two Pokemon and I still only had my one. That's fine, there were no Pokemon around that I wanted to catch yet anyway.

We encountered more Pidgey's and another Pokemon called Rattata which we got data on. We battled them to help our Pokemon grow in strength and skill.

Eventually, we reached Viridian City. "So...this is Viridian City? Well, we'd better get to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon healed."

Nichole nodded. She was definitely the shy type. She only spoke when asked direct questions. But it was still obvious that she was excited to be on a journey. Who wouldn't be?

I put Bulbasaur back in his ball to get him healed. I then walked up to Nurse Joy. "Hello, I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokemon?" Sure, I was fun natured and all however, I knew when to use manners.

"Of course! It won't take long!" She placed my Bulbasaur's Pokeball on a machine, it lit up a few times and she handed it back. "Your Pokemon's as good as new!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" She smiled kindly at me. Next, Nichole got her Pokemon healed. Before we left Nurst Joy informed us that every Pokemon Center has a Nurse Joy and they all looked the same so that we wouldn't get confused. We thanked her for the information and left.

"I guess our next stop would be the Viridian Forest, right?" Nichole asked. I was a bit shocked since she spoke on her own for once, I reached into my item pouch on my belt and pulled out a rolled up map. After unrolling it I confirmed that she was right.

"Yeah, Viridian Forest is next! After that is Pewter City where I can get my first Gym Badge!"

We left Viridian City and entered the forest. It seemed like a bit of a maze and it was filled with bug-type Pokemon. Well that was to be expected.

Nichole and I seemed to be going in circles in the forest. Ending up in a lot of the same areas very frequently. "GAH! THIS PLACE IS SO FRUSTRATING!" I yelled. Being frustrated angered me so I yell every time I get frustrated.  
On the upside, we battled quite a few Pokemon and collected data on them. So at least Professor Oak would be happy.

And by luck we reached the exit. I was more than determined to leave or so I thought. Near the exit was a Pikachu. Once I saw it I knew I wanted to catch it. I took out my Pokedex and got it's data.

** Pokedex Entry**: "When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms."

"Alright Bulbasaur! You know what to do!" The grass-type nodded, stepping in front of me. I snapped my fingers, getting the Pikachu's attention. The yellow mouse's pouches sparked with electricity.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" The attack was launched towards Pikachu. The Pikachu used quick attack to dodge and attack, causing Bulbasaur to slide back. "It's fast...I'll need to think."

Pikachu had a cocky look of confidence, thinking it could win. While Pikachu was full of itself (Unsure of gender at the moment) I used this moment to strike.

"Leech Seed!" A seed popped out of Bulbasaurs bulb and landed near Pikachu's feet. Roots tangled around the electric-type holding it in place and slowly taking it's energy. I could notice sunlight shining on Bulbasaur's bulb.

"Finish it with Solar Beam!" I only knew about the attack because I had read about it in a book once when I was a kid. Bulbasaur took in the sunlights energy and released it in a beam of massive power that hit Pikachu, sending it flying.

I unclipped a Pokeball from my belt and threw it. The pokeball hit, causing Pikachu to go inside. It shook three times then clicked. "...WE DID IT!" I yelled in excitement, now hugging Bulbasaur close to me.

I sent Pikachu out and took out a potion, healing it. Pikachu looked at me and blinked. I smiled and held out my hand. Pikachu seemed to ponder for a moment before taking my hand, approving of our new partnership and friendship.

"So Pikachu...awkward question but..are you a male or a female?" The yellow mouse sweatdropped. "Pi-ka" it spoke in too syllables.

"Two syllables..." I muttered. "Female?" I asked. She nodded and nuzzled by hand. I chuckled and pet her a bit before returning her to her ball.

"Onward too Pewter City!" As we enter Pewter City Nichole was congratulation me on catching Pikachu. I grinned, more than satisfied with the days events so far.

The first thing I noticed while looking at the City was the gym. "Look the gy-..." A thought rushed through my head. "Crap! I gotta heal my pokemon! Stay here, alright?" She nodded and watched as I rushed into the Pokemon Center.

Once I came back with my two Pokemon fully healed we entered the gym. the field was filled with rocks. It was obvious that he was a rock type gym leader. A voice echoed through the gym. "Are you a challenger?"

I answered. "Yes, my names Brendon and I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!"

The voice echoed again. "That would be me..." A boy who was about my age maybe a bit older stepped forward, I took in his features.

The gym leader had spiky brown hair, I couldn't see his eyes...they were like..squinted or something I dunno, he had either very tanned or dark skin. He wore an orange long-sleeved T-shirt, Navy Green jeans, and brown/black sneakers.

"Uh...aren't you a bit young to be a Gym Leader?" I asked, a bit confused. Brock laughed slightly. "Being a Gym Leader isn't about age, it's about skill. And I'll show you what I mean during our battle!" He was about to go to his side of the field until he noticed Nichole who was now sitting in the stands.

The Gym Leader's eyes turned to hearts as he rushed towards her, taking her hand. "Why Hello there! My name is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader! It's an honor to meet such a pretty lady!" I blinked. "Eh...?"

Brock turned his head to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me that you brought such a beautiful woman with you?" Nichole being shy, didn't know what to do or say. I ignored the entire Scenario. "Excuse me but can we just battle!"

He nodded before admiring Nichole one more time. We took our spots on each side of the field. I sent Bulbasaur out onto the field. "Alright Bulbasaur! Let's show this guy what we're made of!" Bulbasaur nodded, determined to win.

"Your wise to use a Grass-type. It gives you an advantage. However me and my Pokemon have rock hard determination! Go Geodude!" I took out my Pokedex and got it's data.

"Geodude! Tackle!" The rock-type launched itself towards Bulbasaur. "Dodge! then use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur was superior and speed, dodging fairly easily then using Vine Whip which caused quite a bit of damage to Geodude.

Geodude, again used tackle. It was at a closer range than before so it hit. However...it wasn't in Brock's favor. "Razor Leaf!" The Razor Leaf was released just as Geodude's tackle hit. Geodude was sent back a couple feet before crashing to the ground, fainted.

"Geodude return! You tried your best going against a type adventage." Brock looked at me. "You may have taken out Geodude but this Pokemon won't be as easy. Go Onix!"

My eyes widened at the size of Onix. The thing was huge. Again, I took out my Pokedex to record data on it.

**Pokedex Entry**: "As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black."

"Woah...alright Bulbasaur be careful! Brock called out a command. "Use bind!" Onix's tail scooped Bulbasaur up, wrapping around my starter and squeezing it.

"Bulbasaur!" I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I took a couple seconds to think. "Alright...that should work...Use Leech Seed!" The seed popped out, tangling roots around Onix. It wasn't enough to stop it from attacking but it was effective and was taking it's energy, giving it too Bulbasaur.

Onix's bide continued to harm Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur was also getting energy back. "Okay Bulbasaur! Let's finish this with Vine Whip!" The Vine hit Onix on the side of the face, causing it to tilt and crash to the ground. Bulbasaur jumped back landing in front of me, having taken quite a bit of damage.

"Onix! Get up!" Onix struggled almost managing to get up but then collapsed. Onix had fainted. "Onix return!"

Brock walked up to me and extended his hand. "It seems that you've raised your Pokemon very well!" I grinned shaking his hand. "So have you! The Onix of yours was really tough!" Brock grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah but you still got the best of me.

When he stopped shaking my hand I noticed a badge was in my hand. "That's the boulder badge! If you plan on challenging the league you'll need the other 7 badges from other gyms throughout Kanto. I wish you luck!"

After all was said in done we said our goodbyes and me and Nichole left the gym. Brock waved goodbye, specifcally to Nichole who he seemed to still be drooling over.

Nichole looked at me. "That Brock guy's pretty weird." She said. I only laughed. "Yeah but he seems like a cool friend!" She nodded.

It was getting dark. We went back to the center and rented a room with a bunk bed. She got the top bunk and I got the bottom due to my own suggestion. I move a lot in my sleep so I'd rather roll off the bottom bunk rather than the top.

**End of Chapter 2**

Other Pokedex Entries Rattata: "Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

Caterpie: "Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."

Metapod: "This Pok mon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body."

Butterfree: "In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air."

Weedle: "Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head."

Kakuna: "Almost incapable of moving, this Pok mon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators."

Beedrill: "Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail."

Geodude: "Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."


	3. Chapter 3: Mt Moon

Chapter 3: Mt. Moon

My P.O.V

When morning came Nichole and I had set out for route three, and right off the bat I was challenged by a wild female nidoran. "This is great! Having a Nidoqueen would be perfect for the team! So I'll catch this Nidoran!" I exclaimed. "Now...hm..I KNOW! I'll use Pikachu!"

I sent Pikachu out of her ball, a grin spread across my face. "Alrighty pal! Let's show this thing what we're made of!" Pikachu nodded, her pouches sparking with electricity. "Okay! Let's start off with a thunder shock!" I commanded, Pikachu nodded, unleashing the electric attack which hit Nidoran before it could dodge. "Now quick attack!" Of course, Pikachu was a higher level and was faster so the quick attack hit as well.

I'm not sure if it's weakened enough...but...I'll have to try!" I took out a Pokeball and tossed it at Nidoran. The ball shook, once, twice, three times, "SOLD!" I yelled enthusiastically. Quickly, I went and picked up the ball. Nichole stayed on the route while I went back to the Center in Pewter City to heal Nidoran. When I got back on the route Nichole was holding a Pokeball in her hand and a small was on her face.

"Did ya catch something?" I asked curiously. She nodded as she took out her Pokedex and showed that she caught a male Nidoran. "So you're going for a Nidoking?" She nodded. "They're strong and loyal so I thought it would be useful to have one." Nichole stated as I nodded in agreement and gave her a thumbs up which caused her to blush.

On the route Nichole and I battled many trainers so our Pokemon leveled up a bit and grew stronger. Next we had to go through Mt. Moon and thank god there was a Pokemon Center just before the entrance. So, Nichole and I got our Pokemon healed since they were injured from all the battles. Since she battled one more person than I did her Nidoran had evolved into a Nidorino. As we walked towards the entrance to Mt. Moon I spoke. "Congratz on the evolution! Just know that I'm next to evolve my Pokemon!" I said with a grin.

And within the next three minutes my Nidoran had evolved into a Nidorina. "These little guys evolve pretty fast huh?" I questioned to myself. While traveling through the mountain we battled many trainers and got lost numerous times. "NO WAY! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY!" I yelled with joy as I ran over to a stone that I saw on the cave floors. "What is it?" Nichole asked. "It's a moon stone! Just what I needed!" I responded happily.

I sent Nidorina out and put the moon stone in front of her. She lightly touched it and began to glow. I watched in amazement as Nidorina evolved. "Wow! Who would've thought I'd get a Nidoqueen this early on! Jamez is going to be so jealous when he see's that I have such a powerful Pokemon!" I took out my Pokedex to see Nidoqueen's data.

**Pokedex Entry**: Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves.

After reading the entry my happiness escalated. "I knew this thing would be tough!" Nichole giggled. "How did you know that Nidorina would evolve if you gave her a moon stone?" She asked me. "Huh? Oh well, while you were asleep I used the PC to do some research on Nidoran since I knew I wanted to catch one and I found out that if I get a female one it evolves into Nidorina then into Nidoqueen if I give her a moon stone." I repled. "You actually took your time to do research?" She asked, which I didn't blame her due to my hyperactive personality. "Well, my team's important so I need to learn about the Pokemon I bond with!" That was my response.

All of my Pokemon were at full health since I used potions on them. That was when we reached the exit of Mt. Moon. That's when we came face to face with Jamez. "I thought I'd see you here eventually!" Jamez said, pointing at me. "Yeah, I figured I'd run into you. In fact I was hoping I would." I retorted with a determined smile, knowing that Jamez wanted to battle. Without even saying anything about battling we both reached for a Pokeball.

"Go Pikachu!" I yelled, and at the same time Jamez yelled "Go Spearow!" I blinked, this was going to be to easy. Although, Jamez had no clue that I even had a Pikachu. "Spearow use Peck!" Jamez ordered. "Are you serious?" I whispered to myself. "Alright Pikachu wait for it to get close..." Just as the Spearow was getting pretty close..."Now Pikachu, thunder shock!" Pikachu unleashed the electricity she was charging in her pouches. The electric attack was super effective and Spearow fainted. I returned Pikachu and sent out Bulbasaur.

Jamez seemed to be thinking a bit more this time as he sent out his Charmeleon. "Charmeleon ember attack!" I didn't know he would react so quickly, it was a bit of a shock. Bulbasaur was hit with ember but managed to stay on his feet. After all, Ember was the weakest of the fire attacks. "Bulbasaur don't give up! I believe in you!" And just as I said that Bulbasaur began to glow. "No way...he's evolving.." Before I knew it I was looking at an Ivysaur. Of course, I took out my Pokedex instantly.

**Pokedex Entry**: The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.

"Although I'm at a disadvantage...I think I can win..." Ivysaur seemed determined. "Alright Charmeleon metal claw!" Charmeleon charged at Ivysaur with it's Metal Claw attack. "Dodge and use Leech Seed!" Ivysaur did as he was told, Charmeleon was seeded as Ivysaur began to gain some energy and health back. "Good now use Poison Powder!" Jamez grit his teeth. "Charmeleon! Ember again!" Ivysaur dodged the ember but just barely and since it was a fire attack the little bit of it that hit him did some pretty good damage. "Now Ivysaur! Finish it with Take Down!" Ivysaur charged at Charmeleon, knocking it to the ground, causing the fire-type to faint.

Ivysaur looked like he was about to collapse, I frowned. "You did great, thanks for pulling through pal!" I said as I returned Ivysaur to his ball. Jamez wasn't done yet. "Go Mankey!" He called out his Pokemon. A smirk etched itself onto my face. "Go Nidoqueen!" Jamez's eyes widened. "How could you get a Nidoqueen so fast? "I found a moon stone in Mt. Moon. The place is full of 'em!"

"Alright Mankey use Karate Chop!" Mankey lept forward, preparing to use Karate Chop. "Alright Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!" Nidoqueen's foot was planted in Mankey's stomach before the Karate Chop could even make contact. And before Mankey could try again the fighting type was kicked again, sending it crashing to the ground. Jamez recalled his Mankey, knowing he couldn't win. "I hate to say it but you win again. I'll get you next time." I grinned and waved. "I'm sure ya will pal~" I said sarcastically.

As Nichole and I continued to walk we reached Cerulean City. "This place is beautiful..." Nichole and I said in unison. We both started to laugh after that. It's funny when people say things at the same time. It just makes ya want to laugh. Of course, before anything else we headed to the Pokemon Center. We healed our Pokemon and I got prepared for my next Gym battle.

**End of chapter 3 **  
other Pokedex entries.  
Spearow: Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.  
Zubat: Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.  
Paras: Burrows under the ground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushrooms on its back absorb most of the nutrition.  
Clefairy: Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.  
Mankey: An agile Pok mon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything.  
Nidoran:A mild-mannered Pok mon that does not like to fight. Beware, its small horns secrete venom.  
Nidorina: When resting deep in its burrow, its thorns always retract. This is proof that it is relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4: Cerulean City Gym Leader

Chapter 4: Cerulean City Gym

**My P.O.V**  
We exited the Pokemon Center, a gleam of excitement was in my eyes. I was about to go get my second gym badge from the Cerulean City Gym. I wasn't sure who the leader was but I trained a bit and was positive that I was ready. I also heard that it was water-type gym so my team had a great advantage over it. However, I wasn't going to let something like an advantage fill my confidence, Gym Leaders were tough.

Nichole and I made our way to the gym. "Hey Nichole! do ya think I'll win?" She looked at me and smiled. "Of course you will! You haven't lost before!" I nodded. "Yeah that's true...but there's a first time for everything. As far as I know this leader could be much stronger than Brock." She nodded but still seemed confident that I could win.

And once I saw a sign of challengers who had beaten the gym my determination rose. I noticed that only one person had beaten the gym recently. The sign said, "Challengers who have beaten the gym: Jamez" He had beaten the gym before me, so I knew there was no way I would lose. Especially having recently beaten him in a battle. I rushed into the gym but before I could shout out to the gym leader I bumped into a little red-headed girl. "Sorry are you okay?"

She had fallen but got up quickly, nodding. "Yes I'm alright..." I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish grin on my face. I then extended my hand. "Hello, I'm Brendon, is the Gym Leader here?" She took my hand and smiled kindly. "I'm Misty! The gym leader is up there!" She pointed to a woman who was standing on a diving board that was fairly high up, almost at the ceiling of the gym. "She's my mother!" Misty exclaimed.

"Your mom huh?" I chuckled and ruffled Misty's hair. "I have a little brother around your age who's a bit like you, always sounding enthusiastic about things." Misty looked at Nichole. "Is she your girlfriend?" Her eyes sparkled. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to have a boyfriend!" Nichole blushed and I quirked an eyebrow. "My girlfriend? Nope, she's just my traveling companion, right Nichole?" I looked at her, not even taking notice of the blush. "U-Uh...yeah." She answered with a stutter.

"Well hey Misty! Why don't ya hang out with Nichole there while I battle your mom!" Misty walked up to Nichole. "Miss Nichole...can you put my hair in a ponytail for me? I always mess up...my mother usually helps me with it." Nichole giggled and smiled kindly. "Of course!" Misty's face brightened as she grinned. "Great! come with me!" Misty dragged Nichole off to who knows where, I stepped towards the edge of the pool, looking up at the Gym Leader.

"I'm here to challenge you! I'm Brendon from Pallet Town!" The woman smiled kindly. "Another trainer from Pallet hm? Well this should be interesting. I recently lost to someone from Pallet although...he just barely won due to the strength of his team. I'm not sure why he'd send a Charmeleon out first. "It's because he's a thick-headed idiot..." I murmured under my breath. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking of a strategy.

"Well alright then, are you ready to battle?" I nodded, reaching for a Pokeball. The first Pokemon she sent out was a Staryu. I sent out Pikachu. "Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" She commanded, the Staryu began spinning as it rammed into Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you alright?" The electric mouse nodded her head with a small smirk. 'I was expecting a water attack..not something like Rapid Spin' I thought to myself.

In the midst of my thoughts she called out another attack. "Staryu, Water Gun!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Use Quick Attack to dodge then while it's still firing the Water Gun use Thunder Shock!" Pikachu dodged the attack with ease and hit the Staryu with a Thunder Shock. Staryu almost fainted but remained strong. "Rapid Spin!" I knew she'd be a tough Gym Leader. "Quick Att-" It was too late, Pikachu was hit by the Rapid Spin. "Thunder Shock!" I ordered. As Pikachu was being hit she unleashed her Thunder Shock attack, causing Staryu to faint.

"Staryu return!" She recalled the Pokemon then sent out a similar one. "Go Starmie!" I looked at the Pokemon then took out my Pokedex to record data on it.

**Pokedex Entry**: Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.

"This must be Staryu's evolved form..." I muttered. I knew this wouldn't be easy. "Starmie use Hydro Pump!" At the same time I ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Shock. The Thunder Shock went through the water and hit Starmie, dealing pretty good damage but the Hydro Pump hit as well and Pikachu fainted. "Return, you did great!"

Excitement was boiling in the center of my being as I grinned. "You're a strong Gym Leader! No one's given me THIS much of a challenge yet...to knock Pikachu out with a water attack...that Starmie's tough!" Misty's mother giggled. "Why thank you, you're so kind! Send out your next Pokemon!" I nodded, "Go Ivysaur!" Ivysaur stood proudly, ready to battle.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" I smirked. "Ivysaur, Poison Powder!" As Starmie spun she ended up becoming poisoned, which made her slow down, allowing Ivysaur to dodge. "You see when it came to using Pikachu I was only thinking of type advantage, however, when I use Ivysaur here I'm a bit more strategic than usual!" Misty's mother smiled. "I see, so you're not just some average challenger then!" I smiled widely. "Of course not! I'm the man who will become the greatest Pokemon Trainer and the Champion of Kanto!"

And with that said. "Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur unleashed the Razor Leaf attack which hit Starmie, causing the water-type Pokemon to faint. "You're Starmie's really strong. If my Poison Powder strategy hadn't worked my Ivysaur might be in trouble, especially since you're Starmie is pretty fast while it's using Rapid Spin!" Misty's mom came down from the diving bored and handed me the badge. "Congratulations, this is the Cascade badge!" I took the badge with a large grin on my face. "I'll be sure to take good care of it Mrs...um.."

"You can call me Mrs. Waterflower." She said with a soft laugh. "Alright Mrs. Waterflower! I enjoyed the battle a lot! Maybe we can have a rematch one day!" She smiled warmly and nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it, Brendon. Good luck on becoming Kanto's Champion. I'm sure you can do it!" I gave her a thumbs up. "Well I certainly don't plan on giving up that's for sure."

Once Nichole was done with everything Misty dragged her around to do we headed back to the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City. We decided to get another nights rest before heading for Vermillion City.

**End of chapter 4**  
Other dex entries.  
Staryu: An enigmatic Pok mon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Daisy Oak

Chapter 5: Daisy Oak  
My P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning Nichole was still dead asleep. I assumed that Misty had drained all the energy out of her. That little girl was scary….

As I was exiting the Pokemon Center I noticed a poster that was promoting a Pokemon Contest that was happening in the city this very morning.

Just seeing the poster made me grin. "A contest? Then just maybe…she's.." As I continued to walk I saw the building the contest was going to take place in.

I looked through the crowd of people and sure enough I saw her, my childhood friend, Daisy Oak. Daisy was the granddaughter of Professor Oak her little brother Green is my brother Red's best friend and rival.

Quietly, I snuck behind her, making sure she wouldn't notice me. Then…"Boo!" Daisy's eyes widened in shock as she let out a small squeak; jumping a little.

"Brendon! You dummy!" She half yelled as she hit me on the top of the head. "Ow! That hurt!...sorry but I couldn't resist!" I stated with a large grin on my face.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're the same as ever, I'm guessing that you got your Pokemon from my grandfather?" She asked. "Yeah! I chose Bulbasaur!" I answered.

"Bulbasaur huh? I'm going to assume Jamez chose Charmander?" I nodded then smiled, resting my hands behind my head. "Yeah but it's fine since I beat him in our first battle. Type advantages aren't everything."

Daisy nodded knowingly. "So Daisy have you won any contests yet?" She gave me a proud smirk as she opened her ribbon case, revealing two ribbons. "Of course! I've been working hard~"

She replied. "Wow that's awesome! I have two badges. Two badges and two ribbons…perhaps this is fate!" I said with a wink. Daisy considered my flirting to be terrible and it never worked on her, however it did make her laugh.

"Still trying to flirt with me I see? How many girls have you managed to flirt with on your journey?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Of course my flirting wasn't done yet. I've been flirting with Daisy since we were kids, I mean..it's fun! So, I took her hand and bowed slightly. "Only you miss Oak."

Daisy rolled her eyes and spoke in a tone full of sarcasm. "I'm so touched~" We both started to laugh. She started her journey a few days before me and I never got to see her off so it's great to see her again.

"Well Daisy, I wish I could watch your contest but I really have to go now. I have to get my next badge. But! If I ever catch you entering a contest again I'll be sure to stick around for it."

"Sounds good~ Good luck getting your badge Brendon!" She called out as I began to walk off. I waved goodbye, grinning. "Same to you with your ribbon!" I shouted back.

I made my way back to the Pokemon Center to wake Nichole up so we could head out.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I know the chapter was short, but I wanted to have Daisy in it. The chapter was slightly romancy. (yeah I just made up a word) Whether Brendon actually likes Daisy we may never know. Whether she has feelings for him? That may be revealed in later chapters. So yet, I do plan to have Daisy appear more throughout the story, even when Brendon travels through other regions. Daisy is his best friend after all.


End file.
